


A clever song one day

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep | Remy Sanders - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Nobody expected the nerd kid, the jock kid, the emo kid, and the kid who is friends with everybody, to form a band together after college. But that is what happened. Four unlikely friends, all who have a very different taste in music from each other, formed a band.





	1. To Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just started a new fanfiction

The band of four were sitting in the back of their white van being driven around town by their friend. In the back of the van a table and beanbags were set up for the band. The group were planning their first ever song. Logan and Virgil were sitting on two of the beans bags while Roman and Patton were sitting at the table trying to write a song.  
“I’m suggesting that the first song we should is a song about our journey,” Patton suggested his song idea to the rest of the group. Roman had his notebook out and on the table taking notes of what Patton and the rest of the group were saying.  
“Ah yes, a song about failure,” Virgil said continuing to play on his 3DS.  
“We have not failed yet, Hot topic,” Roman said, looking up from his notebook over to Virgil.  
“How can we write a song about our journey when we have just started?” Logan asked, looking over to Patton for more information.  
“I meant as in this song could be a working in progress. If that makes any sense?” Patton suggested.  
“I think I understand what you mean,” Logan answered ending the conversation between the two. “REMY!” Logan turned around and called out to the driver.  
“YEAH!” Remy shouted back.  
“Where is our next stop?” Logan asked  
“Atlanta, Georgia” Remy answered  
“Very well,” Logan turned back around and looked back down to his computer.  
“I think our first song should be about the beginning,” Roman suggested  
“Oh, wow so creative. The first song is about the beginning. Everyone is going to fall I love” Virgil responded in a mocking tone.  
“Like you could come up with something better,” Roman fired back  
“Okay you two don’t fight” Patton barged into the conversation. Virgil groaned and turned his attention back his 3DS. Roman sighed and turned his attention back to his notebook.  
The rest of the journey Patton and Roman kept trying to come up with ideas for their first song. Logan continued planning where they could have their first concert in Atlanta and Virgil continued playing on his 3DS.


	2. Staying for a night

“How about the lively quartet?” Patton suggested a name. The group were sitting around the table now discussing possible names for their band.   
“I am surprised you are using words like quartet, but I feel like we could have something else. But I will still write it down as a suggestion,” Logan said writing down the suggested name on the notebook in front of him.   
“What about the Sanders four?” Roman suggested.   
“Lame,” Virgil said  
“Come up with something better than,” Roman said, looking over at Virgil.   
“Not my job, you are the more creative one out of all of us,” Virgil said, looking back at Roman.   
“Fine,” Roman responded.   
“Okay guys no fighting,” Patton said before the two began arguing. Patton looked to Logan and said, “I think we can decide the name another time,” Logan nodded in agreement.   
Remy opened the van door “I also have to agree. Our trip is cut a bit short by night.” He said.   
“Where are we?” Virgil asked, looking behind Remy and to the outside. Virgil could see that the sky outside was now dark.   
“We are going to stay in a motel here in Ormond Beach,” Remy told Virgil.   
“Why there is still a five-hour drive to Atlanta,” Logan said, thinking that the stop was a waste of time.   
“Because I am tired and have someone I should meet here,” Remy said leaving the van door and heading for the entrance of the motel.   
Logan sighed “Fine,” He and the rest of the group got out of the van and walked into the motel. The reception was quite tidy. The front desk was brown with a plant on the right side of the table.   
On the other side of the desk a woman stood “May I help you?” she asked   
“Yeah, could we get two rooms?” Remy walked over to the desk and asked the woman.   
“Of course,” The woman gave Remy two keys, one purple and one blue.   
“Thank you,” Remy turned around and threw the keys at Roman. “I must go now, I will come back later,” He said, walking past the band and outside.   
Roman looked at the keys he had caught for a moment and decided to give the purple key to Patton and Virgil who were going to share a room. The group walked up to the second floor where the rooms were located. The group found a blue and purple door across from each other. Patton and Virgil stood in front of the purple door ready to go into their room but stopped once Logan spoke up  
“I’m not sharing a room with Roman,” Logan stated   
“Sorry, but I can’t either,” Virgil said, unlocking the door and walking into the room Patton following him.   
“Common,” Roman said, unlocking the door and walking into the room. Logan sighed one last time and followed Roman


	3. The date

Remy was standing outside of a café waiting for someone. He looked up from his phone once he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Emile walking up to him and waving. Emile had with him his usual pink and blue messenger bag with Disney buttons and pins attached to the bag. 

“Hey, long time no see,” Remy greeted Emile, putting his phone away and looking up to see Emile smiling. 

“Yeah, since you have started driving the band all around America we have gotten to see each other less and less.” Emile said. He looked down a bit of sadness present of his face.  
Noticing the sadness present on his boyfriend’s face Remy decided to tell his plan to Emile, a plan he had yet not told to the others. “I know, I know,” Remy started. He reached his hand up to Emile’s face and lifted his chin up so that Emile was looking at him now. “But once they are done with our first few shows in Atlanta, I will stop driving them around,” Remy’s plan was heavily leaning on the fact that the show would sell enough tickets for the band to get a private driver that wasn’t Remy. “And then I will return back here, and we can spend all the time in the world together,” Remy finished telling his plan, he removed his hand from Emile’s chin. 

“What if the show doesn’t sell enough tickets?” Emile asked.

“It will trust me,” Remy answered. 

“Fine,” Emile said, he took Remy’s hand and intertwined his fingers with Remy’s. “Shall we go inside?” Emile asked.

“Yeah,” Remy said. 

The duo entered the café and took their seats in the back away from everyone else. Emile took off his bag and placed it next to himself. “I can go and order,” Remy said, standing up. He turned around to look at Emile and asked, “The usual?” 

Emile nodded as to say yes. Once Remy left to get their orders, Emile opened his bag and took out his sketchbook and a few pencils. He placed the book and table and opened it to the fifth page. On the page, there were many small sketches of Disney and cartoon characters. 

“I have always loved your drawings,” Remy said, looking down at his boyfriend’s sketchbook. He had come back holding two cups in his hands.  
Emile quickly closed the book and placed it on his lap, startled by Remy. 

Remy sat down next to Emile, placing the two cups down. “I rarely get to see your drawing,” He said.

Emile gave a small smile and picked up his cup of tea, he placed the cup up to his lips and said, “Sorry for that,” 

The duo stayed quiet with small talk here and there for the rest of the time. Just staying in silence, drinking their drinking’s, being happy to be near each other again. 

Remy was the one to break the silence by asking a question he had been planning and dreading to ask. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he was shy to show his art to people he didn’t know well. Remy looked down at his lap “I was wondering if you could draw up a logo for the band?” Remy asked conscientiously, afraid of his boyfriend’s reaction to the question. After not hearing an answer from Emile he slowly looked up to see Emile’s face hoping that his face would reveal the answer.

“I...” Emile was at a loss for words. He looked at down at the sketchbook. “Have the rest of them ever really seen my drawings?” He quickly looked back up at Remy and asked. 

“No not really,” Remy said. “But you can show them some sketches,” He quickly added before Emile could really get to think about what he had first said. 

Emile stayed silent, thinking about what he should do. He sighed before giving his answer “Fine, but only for you,” He added with a smile. 

“Nice!” Remy shouted, leaping up from his seat and leaning down to hug Emile. 

“Okay easy there Tigger,” Emile said, trying to pull Remy back down to sit. To onlookers who didn’t know them, it would have looked like Emile was embarrassed by his boyfriend’s sudden burst of energy. But he wasn’t, in fact, his smile was wider than it was before.

Remy finally sat down. “Thank you, thank you,” He repeated, that several times while kissing Emile’s cheek. 

The rest of the day they spent talking about possible ideas for a logo. They left the café before it got too late. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Remy asked, kissing Emile’s forehead. 

“Yes,” Emile answered before the duo parted ways. 

Remy made his way back to the motel. He had asked for a spare key to both rooms before leaving the motel to see Emile. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to Roman’s and Logan’s shared room. Their room was the only room with three beds and since he couldn’t sleep over at Emile’s place due to his roommates being in town this week. He decided to sleep in this room.

“Had a nice date?” Roman turned to Remy’s bed and mumbled tiredly upon hearing Remy walk into the room. 

“Yeah,” Remy said, lying down onto the bed. 

“Good,” Roman said, turning away from Remy, and falling back asleep. 

Tomorrow the band was going to meet up with Emile to discuss their logo.


	4. The Dancer

“Rise and shine!” Patton shouted upon entering the room where Roman, Logan and Remy were sleeping. He ran into the middle of the room and jumped onto Logan’s bed and with Logan being in the bed and under the covers he jumped on him too.

Logan groaned, trying to push Patton off. “Get off,”

Roman’s bed was on the left side of Logan’s bed. He rose up in bed as he heard the commotion Logan and Patton were causing. “What time is it?” Roman sleepily asked, eyes closed, and hair being a mess.

“8AM,” Virgil said, entering the room. He leaned on the door frame watching the scene in front of him unfold. 

Remy had also woken up when he heard Logan and Patton talk. “Too early,” He said, getting out of bed. He walked over to a chair closest to his bed where he had thrown his clothes last night before going to bed. He picked up the clothes and started walking in the direction of the bathroom “I need coffee or tea with a lot of caffeine,” Remy said, reaching the bathroom. 

“Breakfast is at 9AM so you guys better hurry,” Virgil said, walking out of the room.

“Fine,” Roman groaned getting out of the bed.

Patton giggled and got of Logan, forcing him to also get up and out of bed.

The two boys that got out of bed last stood in front of the bathroom door, forming a very small line. Roman knocked on the door “Are you done soon?”

“Calm down dram queen,” Remy said, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

After everyone was done in the bathroom the band and Remy walked down into the cafeteria to eat. “So, you guys still don’t have a logo?” Remy asked the band to make sure he was correct.

“You are correct,” Logan confirmed Remy’s thoughts.

“Well you know Emile?” Remy asked

“Yes, your boyfriend,” Roman said.

“Emile could create a logo for you guys,” Remy explained his plan to the band.

“Good idea are we meeting him here or what?” Virgil asked

“Meeting him at a café,” Remy answered taking out his phone to check the time “And we should go now,”

“I can’t,” Roman said standing up at the table and surprising everyone with what he had just said. The one who was the most creative one out of the whole band wasn’t going to join them for the designing of their logo.

“Did you fall out of your bed and hit your head really hard?” Virgil asked, surprised just like everyone else. 

“You know I’m the lead singer, which means I’m the most important one,” Roman ignored Virgil’s and Logan’s look of uninterest. “So, I’m going to a place and practise, BYE,” Roman quickly finished his sentence and ran out of the cafeteria and then the hotel. Patton and Remy sighed in annoyance while Logan and Virgil groaned. 

Roman put on his headphones as he started to walk. As he entered a studio where people could practise their singing, dancing and play instruments, the song he was listening to ended and he took of the headphones and put them in a bag he had taken with him. In the entrance hall to the studio, there were hangers and Roman hung his bag and jacket on one of the hooks.

“Dancing bears, painted wings,” Is that once upon a December, Roman thought as he listened to the song that was coming from the dance hall. The music was more precisely coming from the side where the ballet barres were hung on the wall.

Roman stopped dead in his track as he saw the person that was dancing. The person had light brown hair with yellow highlights, from where Roman was he could see that the dancer had vitiligo. Roman got to see that they had one hazel eye and the other one blue before they closed their eyes. In Roman’s opinion, the dancer was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The singer stood admiring the dancer until the music stopped and they stopped dancing.

The dancer opened their eyes causing them to look straight at Roman who was blushing, the dancer started to blush upon realizing that Roman was staring at them. The duo stood in silence looking at each other until the dancer decided to speak. “H how long have you been standing there?“ They asked stuttering trying to get the words to come out.

“Since you started,” Roman confessed rubbing the back of his head and avoiding the dancer’s eyes.

The dancer stayed quiet looking at Roman until they sighed and walked over to the taller man. “Well I’m Dolos Scott,” Dolos introduced themselves and reached out a hand for Roman to shake

“Roman Prince,” The singer took Dolos hand and did a little bow. He stood back up in time to see Dolos blush. 

“What kind of last name is Prince?” Dolos asked removing his hand away from Roman’s.

“I think it’s a fitting last name for a singer,” Roman explained

“A singer,” Dolos copied what Roman had said in a playful yet mocking tone. The dancer looked behind Roman at the clock. “I should go,” They said, beginning to walk past Roman and out the door.

“Bye,” Roman said, confused on why they had to leave so early, turning around, and watching the beautiful dancer walk away. Only when he heard the door shut behind Dolos did he realize that he didn’t get their number or any other way to talk to them again.

Roman stayed in the studio for five more hours and then left to meet up with the rest of the band in the hotel. He opened the door to his and Logan’s hotel room only to find the rest of the band and Remy sitting on the bed looking at him with a disappointed looks on their faces.

“Did you decide on a logo?” Roman asked trying to smooth the tension in the room.

“Yes, but we have also decided on not telling you until our first show,” Logan told Roman and everyone else nodded as to show that they were in on the plan.

“That’s cool,” Roman said, dropping his bag on the floor “I’m gonna take a shower,” Roman said and closed the bathroom door behind himself.

“Am I the only one who noticed that he looked kinda sad?” Patton asked everyone else once Roman left.

“No,” Everyone answered.

“We can ask him tomorrow when we’re on our way to Atlanta,” Virgil said and got off the bed with Patton. “See you guys tomorrow,” The duo said their goodnights and left the room. 

The bathroom door swung open and Roman ran out. “Are we leaving tomorrow!” He asked shouting.

“Yes,” Logan and Remy answered in unison.

“Oh, I see,” Was all Roman said before he walked back into the bathroom.

“Well that was weird,” Remy said and went to lie down in his own bed.


	5. Goodbye for now

“ROMAN! OPEN UP!” Remy stood outside the bathroom door, banging on it.

It was morning and a brand-new day had just started. Though for the two that shared a room with Roman it wasn’t a pleasant start to the day. Roman had woken up first and as fast as possible got into the bathroom to get ready. This wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t take forever to get ready.

Patton had told everyone that they had five hours to get ready, eat and in Remy’s case say goodbye to Emile. So, when Roman had already used almost an hour in the shower people could understand why Remy was getting mad.

“I swear if you don’t come out within five minutes you will be-“ 

“I’m done, I’m done,” Remy was interrupted by Roman opening the door and walking out. “Tell the rest of the group I won’t be eating and if possible, could you pick me up at the studio we drove past to get to the motel?” Roman blurred everything out not waiting or really wanting to hear Remy’s answer before he left the room.

“Ops forgot my bag,” Roman said opening the door and quickly got his bag that was conveniently placed near the door. “Thanks,” He closed the door and ran out of the motel.

Remy sighed and muttered a fine to himself.

Roman ran as fast as he could over to the same studio he was at yesterday in hopes of meeting the beautiful dancer once again before he left town.

Please be there, please, please, Roman thought as he opened the entrance door to the studio. Not here, Roman frantically looked around. The singer entered the dancing hall and looked around there. Well, there goes my beautiful dancer, Roman sighed and turned around, ready to walk out.

Upon turning around Roman was greeted by a familiar face.

“Princey?” Dolos was genuinely surprised to see Roman here again.

“I’m so glad I meet you here again,” Roman explained to the shorter person in front of him.

“The feeling is mutual,” Dolos gave Roman a small smile as he walked past him over to the ballet barrettes. “So, what brings you here today?” Dolos asked when he noticed that Roman wasn’t saying anything

Roman hummed, “Oh yeah, could I get your number?” Roman took out his own phone and began walking towards Dolos.

“Sure,” Dolos took Roman’s phone and put his number in and then handed him the phone back.

“Why did you leave so early yesterday?” Roman asked

“My dance group told me that they needed me urgently,” Dolos answered, walking back to the barrettes.

“You’re part of a dance group?”

“Yeah, we mainly dance hip-hop though,” Upon mentioning what style of dance their group their face shifted from a happy expression to a saddening one.

“What’s wrong with that?” Roman asked noticing Dolos expression

“You see I have more interest in ballet than hip-hop,” Dolos put their leg on the barrette and stretched as they did all of this they looked away from Roman not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Well if it doesn’t bring you joy why not quit?” Roman took a few steps closer to Dolos

“It’s not that simple,” Dolos looked Roman in the eyes.

Roman wanted to say more, to maybe suggest for Dolos to join him and his band. But the singer knew he couldn’t do that, the others would be mad if another person suddenly joined them without them as a group being sure of that decision.

The two stood in silence looking at each other for at least two minutes before Roman’s phone broke the silence. Roman took out his phone to see it was Remy calling him.

“I should probably get going, I’ll call you when I can,” Roman told Dolos

“I can follow you outside,” Dolos said and the duo began to walk outside.

“Well goodbye for now,” Roman walked over to the front and stopped next to the door next to the passenger seat.

“Bye,” Dolos said walking away from the van.

Roman opened the door and sat down next to Remy. “Ready?” Remy asked

“Yeah,” Roman answered in a sigh.

Logan, Patton and Virgil were sitting in the back and were watching Roman’s and Dolos exchange goodbyes.

“Was that Dolos?” Vigil leaned to the front and asked Roman in a surprised tone.

“Yeah, how do you know them?” Roman asked his bandmate.

“We might have some history,” Virgil answered leaning away from the front and looking out the window with a distant look present on his face.

The drive to Atlanta took five hours as Remy had promised.

“So, what’s the plan?” Patton asked before they had completely arrived in the city

“The first thing we should do is try to play one of our songs at a bar and since Patton lives here we could stay here in Atlanta for as long as we need to,” Logan explained his plan to the rest of the group.

“Sound good,” Virgil said with hope in his voice.

“Yes, but there is one problem,” Logan breathed in and out “We still don’t have a band name,”

“Oh right,” The hope in his voice dropped upon hearing what Logan just said.

Everyone stayed silent in their own heads thinking about a band name. Sometime during the ride Roman had moved to the back to join the rest of his band.

“I got an idea!” Roman exclaimed

“Finally,” Virgil said

“What about Barely A Perfect New Flare?” Roman suggested the name to the rest of the group and patiently waited for their response on the name

No one said anything for a few second, Logan and Patton exchanged glances before finally breaking the silence by bursting into laughter. 

“I’m sorry Ro, but what?” Patton asked once he’d finally managed to calm down

“Well I was-“

“I think it’s a great name,” Virgil cut Roman off before he could say anything.

“Thank you, Virgil,” Roman said turning to Virgil.

“I mean it’s not a bad name but still it came as a surprise,” Logan explained his reason for why he laughed.

The group's conversation was cut short by Remy stopping the van in Patton’s driveway. “This is the correct place?” Remy asked Patton

“Yep!” Patton said opening the van’s door and exiting it. He dug through the bag he had around his shoulder and took out a pair of keys and made his way to the entrance door of the house. “Let’s go,” Patton unlocked the door and opened it.

“Common,” Roman said getting out of the van and into the house with everyone else following him. “We can make the final decisions tomorrow,”


	6. A house full of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up with Virgil? Who might be the second person that Virgil wanted to mention?

How did the rest of the band not know Patton owned a two-story house in Atlanta, by the way he owned the house all alone. Despite being a two-story house, it wasn’t that big, it was a moderate size as Logan described it.

The outside of the house was painted in a baby blue, while the walls on the inside where painted in a multitude of different colours based on the room, the floor was a boring grey colour.

The house its self was quite empty since a week after buying the house each member of the band packed up their most important stuff and left everything behind. Which for Patton meant leaving the house behind. Luckily for everyone, Patton had managed to buy beds for the three convenient guest rooms.

Roman and Virgil decided to explore the house while Logan and Patton were sitting downstairs on the biggest couch Patton had.

“Care to tell me more about the house?” Logan asked while the pianist drank his cup of tea Patton had made him.

“Sure, ask away,” Patton said

“Why a whole house for yourself? I mean didn’t you mention you hate living alone?” Logan asked his first, and well technically second, question. 

“Yeah, I do hate living alone,” Patton turned his head away from Logan to avoid the other seeing his eyes.

“Patton, I think you might have forgotten to answer the first question,” Logan moved his body a bit to look Patton in the eyes.

“I..I didn’t buy the house,” Patton was now looking down on his lap instead of looking to the side. “My parents had bought it for me as a gift after I graduated before they passed away,” Patton explained how he got the house to Logan. As he began to talk about the house and his parents, the tears that had started to well up in his eyes had now spilt out and were running down his cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know,”

“It’s fine, I haven’t really told you guys,” Patton sniffled, looking back up at Logan with puffy eyes. “Anyways any other questions?” Patton asked, trying to change the subject.

“I could excuse the three guest rooms, but the fact that all of them have beds in them makes no sense. Did you plan for us to come here?” Logan asked his second question 

“I though maybe you guys could move in with me,” Patton explained the three guestrooms.

“I see,” Logan answered, having asked all of his questions. “Well, that is all I had,” Logan said, standing up from the couch. “I’ll most likely won’t see you until out band meeting,” Logan walked upstairs most likely into his chosen guest room. 

Logan wasn’t wrong the next time the whole band meet up, plus Remy was during dinner.

Roman had somehow brought with him a whiteboard to write what they talked about during this band meeting. The singer had taken on him the role of writing everything down.

“We have a name and a logo, that I must mention I have yet to see. We don’t have a song or a place we are gonna play our first song at” Roman was recapping everything the band had and hadn’t.

“We won’t show you the logo until you finally sit down with us and help us write a song,” Virgil argued at Roman, reminding the group of the time Roman bailed on them to practice his singing.

“You have a point but still,” Roman fired back at Virgil

“Right our first song!” Patton clapped his hands together, distracting everyone especially Virgil and Roman, stopping them from getting into a fight.

“When we meet up with Emile, he gave us one word that we thought fit us all as a band pretty well and could help us in writing our first song,” Logan said, recapping some of the things the band talked about with Emile.

“Common Nerdy Wolverine, we are waiting,” Roman crossed his arms.

“Different, that’s the word that describes us. We all have different taste in music, fashion sense, and in general we all have opposite personalities,” Logan explained

“How will that help us?” Roman asked, writing down the word on the board.

“We could make a song that could remind of a song from a musical,” Logan began, flinching a tad bit as he saw Roman’s reaction to the pianist saying that word. “I’m suggesting that only our first song be reminiscent of a musical, since they usually can combine many different styles of music,” Logan explained to the rest of the band

“Huh?” Patton cocked his head to the side, in a confused manner.

“We could all have a three-minute solo in the song, we could play our instruments however we want and sing about whatever we want to, but near the end, we could all play in harmony and maybe even sing in order to tell a story of how we got to together,” Logan looked at the group to see if they understood. “This will effectively make the song fifteen minutes, but since it will have different styles of music and very different lyrics from each part, the audience won’t get bored,” Logan finished telling his plan to the band 

Everyone stayed silent, Virgil deciding to break the silence. “When did you think of this?” The bassist asked

“Five hours ago,” Logan answered, looking behind himself to see if Roman had written all of what he had said down on the whiteboard.

“That is amazing,” Roman complimented Logan’s idea as he finished writing the last sentence. “This is why we need you,” Roman pointed the marker at Logan and gave the pianist a wide smile.

“It was nothing, when you have the chance thank Emile for the word,”

After the meeting the band once again split up, this time to write the lyrics to their parts of the song. Roman had also brought with him four notebooks and pens, so he handed them out to the other members of the band.

The lyrics of the solo didn’t have to be about one specific thing it just needed to relate to the person singing.

Roman had decided to sit down in his guest bedroom to write his part of the song. He sighed to himself, sitting on the window. There was only one person on his mind right now, the dancer he meet at the studio. Roman began to slowly start to write.

His thoughts and writing were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. “Come in,”

The door opened, and Virgil walked into the room “Hey,” the bassist greeted Roman, as he made his way to the bed to sit down.

“You done writing your part?” Roman asked, closing his notebook and putting it next to himself. The singer put his feet on the ground and sat up straight, his full attention at Virgil.

“Not really, I need some more time,” Virgil told Roman.

“So?” Roman asked, knowing that Virgil only came to talk with Roman alone if he wanted something or just wanted to talk to someone about feelings and other things that Logan or Patton could not talk to him about.

“Can I ask about Dolos?”

“I should be the one asking about them?”

“We know each other from the dance group I was in Highschool and in Collage,” Virgil explained his connection to Dolos

“You were part of a dance group? How come you have never told us?” Roman asked

“I didn’t really like it there. There were two people tho that were nice, Dolos and…” Virgil looked up at Roman and stopped himself from saying the other’s person’s name.

“And?” Roman asked, wanting Virgil to continue

“I don’t remember,” Virgi lied

“Oh, what a shame,” Roman answered

“Yeah…” Virgil responded. “What do you think about Dolos?” Virgil asked the question that had been on his mind since seeing the two together.

“They are…” Roman’s mind trailed off, surprisingly not being able to come up with one word to describe the dancer. “A beautiful dancer, like a troubled swan. Someone who seeks to find their place,”

Virgil chuckled at Dolos being called a swan, recalling the memories of calling them a snake. “Sure,”

“Their two different eyes and villtigo make them who there are. They are just beautiful,” Roman sighed, one filled with love.

Virgil was still sitting on the bed not moving. While Roman described Dolos, the bassist looked own at his lap avoiding Roman’s face. In the end when Roman finished, Virgil looked back up, having forced a smile on his face “I see,” Virgil said, standing up from the bed “I’ll see you around,” Virgil ran out of the room, ignoring Roman calling his name.


End file.
